


Fairy tales of yesterday

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Froger Week 2019, He's again a bad guy sorry, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Paul Prenter is mentioned, Tiny bit of grinding, Yes I combined the prompts because I'm crazy, a lot of sheep, circus AU, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: ”An absolute pleasure.” Freddie said smoothly, taking Roger’s hand and kissing his knuckles as if Roger was a wealthy lady.Perturbed, Roger pulled his hand back. ”Why are you in the sheep shed? Where did you come from?””Both very good questions dear Roger. Unfortunately, I can not answer them.” Freddie threw his messy black hair out of his face and stretched his arms over his head. ”But do not worry, I won’t linger.” He sighed in pleasure as his joint popped and winked at Roger. ”Thank you for lending me this great shed for the night, and for the honour of looking at your beautiful face. I will be going now.”
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 65
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Fairy tales of yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here's my first contribution to Froger week. I've chosen to go with Day 1 Prompt Circus AND Day 2 Prompt Farmers. This story might be the weirdest thing I've written xD I'm sorry dears, it's completely bonkers. 
> 
> But, still, even if this might not be my greatest work, I'm giving it to you dear Amorena, to show my appreciation. I'm so glad you're hosting this week. But that's not all, you're so kind and supportive and funny. You live in a new country, try to find your rhythm in life and still pump out high quality fics like no one's business. I'm so impressed and proud of you dear. Cheers to you babe! I wish you all the best <3
> 
> Title taken from Queen's song The Show Must Go On. I hope you guys enjoy this crazy thing xD

His own loud, panting breaths and the almost panicked pounding of his heart roared in Freddie’s ears as he ran. It was a miracle really, that not the entire forest could hear him, so loud was his terror.

Behind him a dog yowled and Freddie’s heart skipped a beat. He leapt over another thick trunk, grateful that the full moon was out and bright, lighting up his path as he crashed through the woods.

His chest burnt with exhaustion and salt stung at his eyes, from where sweat was dripping down his face.

He had no idea for how long he had run. For how long he had been trying to lose the evil men with their dogs. 

Wheezing for breath he stumbled to a halt, palms splayed over rough bark as he tried to force the nausea down. The light was just enough to make out blood splattered over his yellow shirt and he gagged. 

He could no longer hear the sound of boots breaking twigs as they hunted through the forest, and no barks from the dogs. Maybe they had lost him…

Not feeling even remotely safe yet, Freddie took a shaky breath and continued running, branches cutting his face as he climbed through thick vegetation.

By the time he made it out of the forest onto a field, he was so exhausted he could barely move forward. The moon was large and white on the dark sky and lent the field an eerie glow. In the middle of the field there was a small, rickety shed, probably some kind of animal shelter.

There was a narrow stream clucking merrily a few meters away and Freddie made his way over. Unceremoniously he fell onto his knees in the muddy stream, bending his neck to swallow large mouthfuls of the cold water. 

When he’d drunk his fill he wrestled the bloody, sweaty shirt of his body and washed it as well as he managed. 

As if on autopilot, body and mind exhausted and in shock, Freddie crawled the few last steps to the shelter. There was plenty of fresh hay inside and, not minding the few sheep already occupying the space, he fell face first and let sleep take him.

The next time he woke it was on his back, one large, fluffy sheep on either side. The morning sun fell through the opening to the shed, warming his cheeks and terrorizing his tired eyes.

”Good morning.” An amused voice said and Freddie’s tired eyes widened in shock. He slowly turned his head to see a man sitting next to him in the hay.

The man had muddy boots, worn breeches and a checkered shirt way too large for his thin frame. His messy, fair hair was braided over his back and he was looking at Freddie curiously with the largest and most beautiful blue eyes Freddie had ever seen. 

Basically he was…

”Gorgeous.” Freddie rasped out, throat dry and rough. ”You are gorgeous.”

\- - -

It wasn’t everyday Roger found a handsome stranger lounging in the sheep shed. He watched the man closely as he sat up, groaning and gingerly rubbing at his head.

Cheeks rosy from the unexpected compliment, Roger wordlessly handed the stranger his waterskin. The dark haired man mumbled a thanks and put the skin to his lips, drinking greedily.

Roger couldn’t keep himself from watching the man’s throat work as he swallowed and quickly looked down when the stranger pulled the skin away, letting out a content moan.

”Thank you darling.” The man smiled, giving the water skin back. ”I really needed that.”

”No problem.” Roger smiled back, absently brushing some hair back behind his ear. ”Who are you?” He asked, again letting his eyes roam over the other’s unusual clothing. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with patterned swirly, colourful flowers and very tight red pants. They were so tight they left nothing to the imagination and Roger blushed again when his eyes caught on the bulge between the man’s thighs.

”Freddie Mercury.” The man answered, voice now less dry. He was smirking at Roger when he looked back up again, a knowing look in his dark, pretty eyes. ”Who are you dear?”

Roger cleared his throat awkwardly. ”Roger Taylor. I’m the farmhand.” 

”An absolute pleasure.” Freddie said smoothly, taking Roger’s hand and kissing his knuckles as if Roger was a wealthy lady.

Perturbed, Roger pulled his hand back. ”Why are you in the sheep shed? Where did you come from?”

”Both very good questions dear Roger. Unfortunately, I can not answer them.” Freddie threw his messy black hair out of his face and stretched his arms over his head. ”But do not worry, I won’t linger.” He sighed in pleasure as his joint popped and winked at Roger. ”Thank you for lending me this great shed for the night, and for the honour of looking at your beautiful face. I will be going now.”

Freddie started getting up from the hay and for some reason Roger didn’t want him to leave just yet. ”W..wait!” He said, hand shooting out to wrap around Freddie’s slender wrist. ”You must be hungry. Want to share my breakfast?”

He quickly unwrapped his little breakfast bundle. ”I’m afraid it isn’t much, but it’s better than nothing.” He gestured to the loaf of bread, the small piece of cheese and the apples. ”It’s never a good idea to start a hike on an empty stomach.”

”Are you trying to make me fall for you?”

Roger almost dropped the apple he was offering Freddie. ”Wh..what?! No!”

”Hahaha I’m just joking dear, just joking. But I’d love to share your lovely breakfast.”

Eyeing the other suspiciously, Roger ripped the loaf apart and gave the larger piece to Freddie.

”You are truly kind. Thank you.” There was genuine gratitude and warmth in Freddie’s eyes now and Roger puffed out his chest.

”Don’t mention it.” He waved it off.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, chewing at the half stale bread. 

”So, what’s your day like?” Freddie finally asked and Roger shrugged, telling the other man about early mornings, collecting the fresh eggs, checking in on the sheep and the cows, feeding all animals and clearing the dung from the stalls.

Roger had a feeling Freddie’s life was much more exciting and plentiful than his own, but still the other man listened closely, seeming genuinely interested when Roger told him about the chicken that had been snatched by a fox last week or about his favourite horse.

Truthfully, Roger had spent far too long by the sheep when he and Freddie wrapped up their conversation, the dark haired man again attempting to rise from the hay.

”Thank you dear,” Freddie said, grinning widely and showing off cute, large front teeth. ”For everything.” 

He reached a hand out and Roger shook it, a bit disappointed that the most interesting and most handsome man he’d ever seen was leaving so soon.

He was in the middle of wrapping up his bundle again when Freddie froze, quickly stepping behind Roger.

”What…?” Roger started but Freddie hushed him quietly, pointing down the field.

Roger’s eyesight wasn’t the best but he could still make out two blurred gestalts walking towards them.

”I can’t let them find me!” Freddie gasped, face white as a sheet. ”Not now. Please dear,” he whispered, grabbing Roger’s arm tightly. ”Let me hide in here?”

Shocked, Roger could only stare, watching panic and fright play over his new friend’s face.

”I promise I’ll tell you everything, later.” Freddie begged. ”Please trust me, I’m not a bad man, I had no choice.”

Confused beyond reason, but mind made up, Roger nodded quickly and promptly shoved Freddie back down into the hay. ”I’ll help you.” He said quietly. ”Be quiet and don’t move.”

With that he quickly pressed Freddie further down in the hay, until only his face was out. Then he quickly loaded as much hay as he could on top of the other man, covering his face.

”Don’t sneeze.” He warned, managing to push one of the fattest sheep over so she laid half on top of Freddie’s torso.

She baaed at him, similarly confused and Roger stroked a light hand over her face.

Brushing the sweat off his forehead he walked out of the shed just as the two men walked over the stream. They waved when they saw him.

Roger put on his best surprised face (not too hard since he’d been lost as to what was going on since he’d found Freddie). 

”Good morning boy!” One of the men, a fat man wearing a high hat and a sparkly coat, greeted him.

Smiling back, Roger offered his hand for a handshake when the man reached him. ”Good morning. How can I help you sir?”

”We’re looking for someone.” The second man, tall and gangly with a sharp face and cold eyes, said. ”A man in his twenties. Dark haired and wearing odd clothing. Have you seen anything or anyone suspicious?”

Making his eyes as wide and innocent as possible, Roger shook his head. ”No sir, I’m sorry but I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary.”

The thin man swore and the fat one twirled his mustache, sighing deeply. ”No luck huh…”

”He must be somewhere around here!” The thin man snarled, frustrated. ”He can’t have gotten that far.”

Roger looked carefully concerned, crossing his arms over his chest. ”Excuse me sirs, but what is going on?”

”We’re from a travelling circus. We were just having a show at the neighbouring town the other night. There was… an accident,” the thin man scoffed and the fat one gave him a warning glance, ”and our contortionist disappeared.”

Contorto what now? The confusion on Roger’s face this time wasn’t fake. He gave a little shrug and an apologizing smile. ”I’m sorry. I’ll keep my eyes open.”

”Please do. We really need to find him.” The fat man begged. ”He’s a young lad named Freddie.”

The thin man leered at Roger. ”Wouldn’t surprise me if he showed up here. You’re kind of his type. The freak…”

”I’m afraid I don’t understand sir?” 

”Nevermind that.” The fat man chuckled. ”We’ve put up the circus tent in the square. We’ll stay in this town for a week, two shows everyday!” He put a large hand on Roger’s shoulder. ”If you see anything just come talk to us. If you do help us out,” he grinned widely, red lips stretched thin, ”we’ll let you watch a performance for free boy. Not bad huh?”

The man bothered Roger for some reason, even more than his rude companion. ”You’re too kind sir.”

”Mercury has no way to go but to us.” The thin man smiled. ”There’s thick forest on every side of this town. We’ll get him.” He turned to the other man, not paying attention to Roger at all. ”Let’s go.”

The fat man lifted his hat for Roger, and gave him another wide grin and a wink, before turning to trudge back over the field toward the town.

It was a warm day, but Roger still felt chilled to the bone as he watched the two odd men walk away. He let them disappear out of sight and then waited an extra five minutes, before going back inside the shelter.

The sheep was still lounging in the same spot. Roger grabbed the pitchfork and then went to work, starting to dig Freddie out of the hay. 

As soon as the dark haired man’s face appeared, Freddie coughed and started trying to move the sheep off of him. ”Lovely work dear, you really sounded like the standard village idiot and…”

He froze as Roger pressed the pointy ends of the pitchfork against his chest, glaring.

”What in all hell is going on?”

Freddie watched him silently for awhile, then sighed. ”I’ll tell you. Just please let me get up first? The hay itches like a bitch and this madam is crushing my ribs.”

Still on his guard, pitchfork raised, Roger waited as Freddie squirmed out from beneath the sheep and struggled free from the hay.

”You’re from the circus.” Roger stated and Freddie nodded. ”You ran away?”

Freddie’s expression stiffened. ”Yeah. I escaped.”

Roger remembered the off feeling he got from the two circus men and suppressed a shiver. ”Why?”

”Put down the pitchfork first?” Freddie tried and Roger shook his head. ”Fine… please don’t kill me, it’s complicated. I…” he grimaced. ”I killed a man.”

It felt like the blood froze in Roger’s veins. He was harbouring a murderer? ”Wh..what?”

”Don’t look so scared darling.” Freddie smiled wryly. ”It was in self defence. I was attacked, he was going to hurt me. I had…” he swallowed, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. ”I had no choice. Please, you have to believe me.”

Something about the haunted and terrified look in Freddie’s eyes, something about his trembling body, something about his kind smile and warm hands, made Roger believe in him. 

He dropped the pitchfork to the ground and walked up to wrap his arms around Freddie before it even registered in his head what he was doing. ”What happened?” He asked quietly,

Freddie’s own shaking arms came up to reciprocate the hug and he started talking. He told Roger about growing up in the circus, sold to them as a young boy because of his over flexibility. He told him about a life in slavery, a life of starvation, assault and loneliness. He told him about finding love with another of the young circus artists. His lover had been a man too and they had soon been found out and separated. Freddie’s lover had been strangled then dumped in a ditch, while Freddie became a plaything for the older and more powerful circus employees.

Last night, the top clown, a mean man called Paul, had cornered Freddie after the show. He had been drunk and wanted sex. Freddie had refused and Paul had gotten mad with anger, pushing Freddie into the mirror of his dressing compartment, breaking the glass into hundreds of shards. As the larger man punched him and tried to rip his pants off, Freddie had grabbed a large glass shard and had shoved it right into Paul’s throat. 

And then he had ran.

By the end of Freddie’s story, Roger was also crying. They stood like that, in the middle of the sheep shelter, sobbing and clutching onto another.

”If I hadn’t found this shed, if you wouldn’t have hidden me, I don’t know what would be of me now.” Freddie pulled back, brushing his sleeve over his eyes and wetting the beautiful fabric. ”You’ve saved my life dear. I will be forever grateful.”

Roger smiled, abashed now that he was a bawling mess, when all he had done was to listen. ”I am glad to do it, especially now when I know what terror those men are capable of.” He watched Freddie, frowning. ”What are you going to do now? They’ve already put up camp in town.”

”Yes. And I’m sure they have put up wanted posters of me everywhere around here… it will be hard to get away. I can’t go back there, they’ll kill me or worse.” He shuddered then stepped out of the shed, eyes on the deep forest. ”I guess I have to take my chances going through the woods…”

Roger came up next to Freddie. ”You can’t. Except for the village you came from there’s nothing but forest for hundreds of miles.”

”I can eat nuts and berries?” Freddie tried hesitantly and Roger huffed out a laugh.

”Do you even know which ones are alright to eat?”

”...No?”

Roger considered their alternatives for a moment. ”Maybe stay here? In the shed. Just for the week?” 

Freddie stared at him, eyebrows raised and Roger felt himself getting flushed once again. ”I can hide you. And bring you food and a blanket. When the week’s passed and they’ve left, you can sneak through the town and take the main road out of here.”

”And if they come looking for me here again?”

”I have a shotgun master’s lent me to protect against the wolves, I’ll bring it here, just in case.”

Freddie’s gorgeous dark eyes were shining brilliantly as he looked at Roger. ”Why are you doing all this for me? You just met me.”

”Because I like you.” Roger answered easily, for that was the truth. When Freddie first looked surprised and then smirked, Roger quickly added. ”As a person, I mean.”

The former circus artist only grinned wider and Roger rolled his eyes, face red, and gave him a playful shove.

So it came to be, that Freddie spent a week living in the tiny sheep shed. Roger visited him twice a day, early mornings and late evening after his working day was done. As they sat in the hay, or in the fresh, green grass outside, sharing breakfast and supper, Freddie told Roger plenty of stories.

Freddie knew countless stories, of mysterious countries far away, of myths and legends and heroes and villains. He also told him stories about the circus, but Roger didn’t like those as much, because of the pained look in Freddie’s face when he talked about it. Roger’s new friend also had an amazing voice. He busied himself with writing songs while Roger was out in the day and happily sang them for him when he came back in the evening.

Roger even got a private contortionist show, Freddie turning himself into a human pretzel in countless of different ways in front of his eyes. While it certainly was impressive, Roger didn’t really see the point of it at all, it mostly looked like it would hurt or at least be uncomfortable.

As the week passed and every show at the circus was an apparent success, Roger found himself becoming more and more fascinated and attached to his new friend. He stayed up until the late hours of the night, talking and singing and laughing with Freddie.

And, there was something more. Something Roger had never felt for another man before. He’d had this special kind of… curiosity about Freddie since the first day. Freddie flirted with him and teased him as if Roger was a lass. And he complimented him all the time, told him he was funny, or smart, or even that he was good with the pitchfork. That he was beautiful.

Then it was also the fact that Freddie had admitted to liking men. Roger had heard about two men together before, but it wasn’t something he had ever experienced. 

Until now.

Roger found himself thinking, dreaming, of how it would be. How it would be to be with Freddie, like he’d been with lasses countless of times before. He found himself staring, at Freddie’s beautiful brown eyes, at his pink lips, at his sharp jawline and flat chest. And he wondered.

The night after the circus’ last performance, after Roger had walked to the square and saw the artists pack up and leave the town, they celebrated.

Roger had brought a jug of newly brewed ale together with their usual meal and they even allowed themselves a small fire.

Tipsy, on ale and relief, Roger fell back on the grass, throwing his arms out and giggling as one of the sheep licked at his hand before waddling off.

Freddie laughed too, sinking down next to Roger and rolling over on his side. He rested his head in his hand and looked at Roger, his smile making Roger’s heart flutter. 

”You are gorgeous.”

Roger hummed happily, reaching out to touch Freddie’s hair, captivated by the way the fire light danced over dark locks. ”So you keep saying.”

”Well, it’s true.” Freddie’s eyelids fluttered shut as Roger ran his fingers over his scalp. ”In and out.”

Rolling onto his side as well, Roger watched Freddie. ”So are you.”

Freddie opened his eyes again, and they darkened noticeably when he noticed that Roger had moved closer. ”Do you want to?”

”Want to what?” Roger breathed, shivering lightly in the warm night as Freddie reached behind him, clever fingers starting to free his hair from the braid.

”Do you want me to kiss you?” Freddie smiled, scooching closer until there was a bare inch between their chests. ”I’ve seen you looking.”

Embarrassed, Roger pulled his hand away from Freddie. ”I have not.”

”Oh no?” Freddie murmured, eyes glittering impishly. ”You mean you’re not curious?” His long fingers moved from Roger’s now free hair to his neck. ”You haven’t been thinking about it? About how it would feel?” The fingers crept down Roger’s neck, creating goosebumps in their wake. ”I could make you feel so good darling.”

The fingers dove beneath the collar of Roger’s shirt, caressing bare skin. Roger swallowed, breathing speeding up as he glanced down at Freddie’s lips. ”Do you want to?”

”I’d be a fool if I didn’t.” 

Well… he probably shouldn’t, two men weren’t supposed to kiss after all. Only, Roger had never cared much for rules. ”Come here then.” He cradled Freddie’s cheek and leant in.

Freddie met him halfway and pressed his own smooth lips against Roger’s. It was just a light press of lips at first, nothing too special, but then Freddie tilted his head and slotted his mouth firmer over Roger’s, hand pressing hotly between his shoulder blades.

Roger’s breath hitched as he felt Freddie’s tongue at the seam of his lips and immediately spread them to let him inside. It was hot and exciting and new, kissing a man. Freddie took control, slowly exploring Roger’s mouth while he pushed him even closer with the hand on his back. 

Humming quietly, Roger let his fingers stroke over Freddie’s sharp jaw and down his neck. He started to gain confidence, pushing against Freddie and meeting his tongue. 

Cock slowly hardening in his breeches, Roger kept kissing Freddie harder and more passionately, until the dark haired man moaned, one leg hitching around Roger’s hips and pulling their crotches together.

Roger gasped loudly, feeling an answering hardness in Freddie’s pants and pulled back slightly to look into his friend’s dark eyes. “You’re not bad.” He smiled, hand trailing down Freddie’s chest.

“I should hope not.” Freddie snorted, eyes glittering. He turned solemn then, carding his fingers through Roger’s long hair, making him sigh. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Fingers continuing to trace over the flower patterns on Freddie’s shirt, Roger nodded. “I don’t want you to go.”

“But I have to.” Freddie looked heartbroken. “I’m wanted everywhere around here. They’ve told everyone dear. I can’t stay.”

Roger felt Freddie’s heart beating beneath his palm, saw the light of the fire playing over his tan skin, felt him warm and hard and real, against him. He scooted closer to the other man, rolling their hips together and muffling his groan by pressing his face to Freddie’s neck. 

“I’ll come with you.” He whispered against Freddie’s skin, trailing kisses up his neck as Freddie’s arm went around his waist.

“What?” Freddie breathed back, unconsciously grinding back on Roger. “But this is your home dear. Your life. Your job.. Ah!”

Roger had bitten down just beneath his jaw. “I have nothing here Fred. No one will miss me. Well, except for master, who’ll just to get another farmhand.” He soothed the red skin with his lips. “I want to be with you.”

“You sure?” Freddie gently grabbed his face and made him look up at him. “It won’t be easy. We won’t have any money.”

Roger turned his face to press a kiss to Freddie’s palm. “We’ll figure it out. We can work as farm hands somewhere else.”

“Can you really picture me shovelling horse dung darling.”

Huffing frustratedly, Roger pushed Freddie to his back and rolled on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. “You can sing then, or do pretzel stuff. I don’t care. It will work out because I like you. As a person and also like… well more.” He admitted, smiling down at Freddie.

“A real romantic aren’t you…” Freddie snorted, arms wrapping around Roger’s waist. He gazed up at him, the elated grin on his face one of the most gorgeous things Roger had ever seen. “You’ve convinced me.” He tangled his hand in Roger’s hair again and tugged. “Now come back down here I want to kiss you for at least the rest of the night.”

And so Roger let Freddie pull him in again, just as he’d let him pull him into his life, his past and his future. As their lips met, even more hungry this time, Roger found himself not minding one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's all over the place haahha. But I had a lot of fun! I do hope some of you liked it at least!
> 
> I'll bring one more little fic on Friday, it's for the prompt Domestic Fluff and will be a part of the Four Men series.
> 
> Take care everyone!


End file.
